marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
James `Logan' Howlett (Apocalypse Universe)
Jamesons "Logan" Howlett, 'commonly or receptionally recognized and known as James Howlett, is an American-Nationalized Canadian-born superhero in the Marvel Universe created by DuttPanda and this characterization of the persona Wolverine is of the Apocalypse Universe. Appearance Before The Great Civil War Wolverine render 2 by bobhertley-d5povko.png|Outfit/Suit-Before The Great Schism War Wolverine-0.png|Original- Before the War After the Great Civil War jfhjfhalaiimaa!!!!!!!!!.jpg|Suit- After the Great Civil War (current) Wolverine-0.png|Original-Even after timeskip!!! History Before The Amnesia Wolverine's life began in Alberta,Canada, sometime between 1886 and 1897. The mutant who would come to be known simply as "Logan" was born James Howlett, the second son of Elizabeth Howlett (who was married to John Howlett, owner of a large estate) and the illegitimate son of the Howlett's grounds-keeper, Thomas Logan. As a boy, James was notably frail and prone to bouts of allergic attacks. He was largely neglected by his mother, who had been institutionalized for a time following the death of her first son, John Jr., in 1897. James was constantly under the pressure of his grandfather, Mister Howlett, who believed that James required constant punishment by a strong hand, in order to be raised properly. One night, Logan accidently manifests his abilities of bringing out his healing factor and his astonishing feral claws, killing a lot of his family members. He flees the mansion in a frightened feeling while being trying to be hunted and assaulted by junglemen. He at the end falls from the end of a cliff and drops to a 160 feet impact to the ground, making him unconscious and making him amnesiac and thanks to his healing factor, he lived. All What Was Known Wolverine suffered from amnesia. As a result, what little was known about his early life was both suspect and unverifiable. It is believed that, at one point, Wolverine had a wife and child, but they were supposedly murdered by Sabretooth. As both Wolverine's and Sabretooth's memories had been tampered with in the past (most infamously by the Weapon X Project), this claim was highly suspect; however, Wolverine did own a wedding ring that served as his only link to his past. His earliest known activities were as a paratrooper for the Canadian army during World War II. He was present at the invasion of Sicily, where he attempted to loot a house along with two American soldiers, Private Nicholas Fury and Private Fisk when they were interrupted by American MPs. Fisk was grazed by a bullet and all three were taken away, despite Howlett's protests that he was Canadian. Later, he awakens inside the Weapon X complex under experimentation by Dr. Abraham Cornelius; who is working for the Canadian government assisting them in their attempts to create their own version of Captain America. James escapes the complex, but is shot as he nears freedom. His wounds miraculously heal and he is recaptured. Cornelius explains that, in their experiments, they accidentally discovered a genome that, when genetically altered, grants the person carrying it various abilities based on their DNA. He calls these altered humans "mutants"; and Howlett is dubbed "Mutant Zero". This genome was later released and spread around the world, resulting in the creation of the mutant race. Some time later, the young mutant son of two Weapon X scientists (Erik Lensherr), who was horrified by how James was being treated, killed his parents and set him free. Weapon-X, the X-Men and More... Wolverine was eventually recaptured by Col. John Wraith, a mutant-hating commando, and head of the Weapon X Project. His memory was erased and was given the fake name "Logan". It was during this time his skeletal structure was bonded with Adamantium. While with Weapon X, Howlett was often tortured and tormented by Wraith and his men. He developed a hatred for his fellow captive Victor Creed, who (unlike Howlett) enjoyed the violent nature of their work and worked with Wraith voluntarily. While being deployed in the desert during the Gulf War, the vehicle he was in was ambushed, and Wolverine was set loose from his cage. He slaughtered the enemies and came across Nick Fury, the only other survivor, who was injured. Some part of Logan recognized Fury from the incident in Sicily nearly half a century before so, instead of killing him or leaving him, he carried him back to base; although he was then shot and caged once again. Wraith was surprised that his "living weapon" had still managed to retain some small part of his humanity. A couple years later, Logan broke out of Weapon X with the help of Fury, who had also come to recognize Logan from the war and to repay him for saving his life earlier. Wolverine joined Magneto's Brotherhood of Mutant Supremacy, and eventually became Magneto's elite assassin. Joining the X-Men Eighteen months later, Logan was assigned to infiltrate the X-Men and assassinate Professor Xavier. He was accepted into their ranks, and quickly seduced Jean Grey in order to further entrench himself within the team. However, Wolverine accidentally fell in love with Jean, and was devastated when she left him upon discovering his connection to the Brotherhood. Wolverine eventually betrayed Magneto, abandoning his initial mission and truly joined the X-Men after coming to understand and believe in Xavier's cause. Answers Seeking answers to Wolverine's past (and to liberate imprisoned mutant test subjects), the team traveled to the site of the Weapon X Project. There they encountered Wraith - and Sabretooth. Sabretooth burned the files on Wolverine - and thus destroyed the only record of his past - in front of his eyes, leading up to the first match-up between the two. At first, Sabretooth appeared to be winning, until Wolverine scored a dirty hit (slashing Sabretooth in the groin). The battle culminated with Sabretooth's plunge off of a cliff, and the complete dismantlement of the Weapon X Project. Further Into Astonishment Unfortunately, by this time, Jean had begun a relationship with Cyclops, leading to a deep rift growing between the two men. Their rivalry came to a head when Xavier sent the two of them on a mission to the Savage Land, hoping to end their enmity. However, the reverse occurred: Wolverine allowed Cyclops to fall to his death, believing he would then be able to continue his relationship with Jean. Miraculously, Cyclops survived, and returned, revealing Wolverine's hand in his disappearance. Cyclops blasted Wolverine to the ground, and then shocked everyone by offering to let him remain on the team (his only chance of redemption). This experience had a profound effect upon Logan. He realized how badly he had betrayed his friends, and ceased his antisocial, ruthless ways, and even developed a deep and abiding sense of responsibility. He also displayed a protective side for the younger X-Men, namely Rogue, and even eventually formed a bond of friendship - or at least mutual respect - with Cyclops. Wolverine's nemesis was far from destroyed, as Sabretooth returned as a member of the Brotherhood of Mutant Supremacy, replacing Wolverine at Magneto's side. After a fierce battle, Sabretooth began to taunt Wolverine, saying that he could never be killed, could recover from any injury, and would always return to haunt Wolverine - to which Wolverine responded by decapitating him on the spot. Wolverine later began a half-hearted relationship with Storm, Sabretooth began to explain how he managed to survive thanks to a few little threads Wolverine neglected to cut, but was rendered comatose for several months. He engaged Wolverine in a brief encounter, until Storm separated the two, inadvertently allowing Sabretooth to take her hostage.which he quickly ended. However, they both still harbored feelings for one another, and on a future "date", the couple were attacked by a revived Sabretooth, who hadn't been seen being decapitated by Wolverine (sporting a nice little scar around his neck). Sabretooth said he hadn't come to fight, and revealed that, since his resurrection, his original memories had begun to return. He had become able to determine which memories were fake, as well. He also made the claim that Wolverine was his biological father. Brotherhood During an encounter with Magneto on his space station called Avalon, Wolverine slashed Magneto with his claws. Magneto retaliated, using his powers of the magnetic field to tear the adamantium out of Wolverine's skeleton, causing extensive injuries.[15] These injuries overloaded Wolverine's healing factor for a time, and Logan also discovered that the claws that he believed a result of the Weapon X program were in fact part of his actual bone structure due to his mutation. Around this time Professor Xavier, Beast, and Heather Hudson conducted experiments on Wolverine. These showed that Logan's mutation was actually ongoing, and whilst his healing factor and senses would accelerate it would also cost him his humanity- for it would slowly change him into a bestial, wild, animal-like creature. It also turned out that the presence of the adamantium slowed his mutation process down, his healing factor treated it like a foreign substance in the body and tried constantly to expel it. As a result of his injuries, Logan left the X-Men for a time. He visited Muir Island at the request of Kitty Pryde, and was also attacked by Cyber. During the Phalanx invasion, Logan and Cable were asked by Professor Xavier to find and rescue the captured X-Men. They joined with Cyclops and Jean Grey, returning from their honeymoon (and secretly the future), and freed their teammates in Tibet. Later, Logan was kidnapped by Tyler Dayspring, calling himself Genesis, who wanted to make Wolverine one of his new Horsemen of Apocalypse. Genesis had acquired adamantium by destroying the body of the mercenary known as Cyber, and had planned to recreate the bonding process used on Logan years ago. This time, however, Logan's body rejected the adamantium, and he regressed for a time to a feral-like state. Logan slowly regained his lucidity with help from ninja Elektra Natchios, and rejoined the X-Men. Some months later, Viper invoked Logan's promise to Seraph many years before. Wolverine married Viper, giving her the status to become ruler of Madripoor. Horseman Of Apocalypse Logan was subsequently kidnapped by the would-be conqueror Apocalypse and forced to fight the savage assassin Sabretooth for the mantle of the Horseman Death. Knowing that he might be able to resist Apocalypse's programming and that Sabretooth would be a very dangerous villain with the support of Apocalypse, Logan fought and defeated his nemesis. As a result, Apocalypse succeeded where Genesis had failed, re-bonding Adamantium to Wolverine's skeleton. Meanwhile, one of a Skrulls faction allied with Apocalypse impersonated Wolverine while in the X-Men, but he was slain by the actual Wolverine. Under the control of Apocalypse, Wolverine fought the X-Men ferociously in his Death persona. But with the help of his teammates, he eventually broke free from Apocalypse's control and returned to the X-Men. The New Avengers While on a mission in the Savage Land, he met the recently reformed Avengers and eventually accepted membership. Civil War: The Great Battle; The Great Schism War! In his normal days in X-Men, he had faced regular foes such as Mystique, Avengers Foes, Inhumans Foes, Fantastic Four foes, Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, other tyrannical Mutants, Apocalypse, he had participated in an Avengers vs X-Men Battle, a X-Men Schism battle. After the following events, the Civil War camel and it was devastating. After the destruction of Stamford by the super-villain Nitro, which started the Civil War, Wolverine went after Nitro himself. Although the X-Men were neutral in this conflict, Wolverine, also a member of the New Avengers, led a S.H.I.E.L.D. team to apprehend Nitro. This went badly, with Wolverine as the only survivor, and a conflict with several Atlantean guards, and the king of Atlantis himself, Namor. Nitro was eventually brought to Atlantis, where he lost a hand to Wolverine's adamantium claws. Working with Atlanteans, Wolverine fell in love with Amir, an Atlantean woman, but she was killed by Scimitar terrorists, who attacked Wolverine. Lazaer then defeated him in the astral plane, leaving him brain-dead. He recovered with help from Doctor Strange, and then confronted Scimitar members Shogun and Phaedra, who resurrected Shingen Harada to fight him. Wolverine defeated Shingen and apparently slew Shogun and Phaedra. Lazaer also returned the stolen soul fragment, but warned Wolverine he could never again escape death by defeating him in astral combat. Later onwards, the Civil War was ended by Peter Parker, AKA The Amazing Spider-Man, who had later onwards faced the Sinister Six. The X-Men forever disbanded after the Civil War for the loss and damage of all and most heroes and properties as well. The X-Men separated and spread out to different parts of the world whilst Wolverine decided to remain in the Georgian Islands, where the last X-Base was situated. The Watchdogs Campaign One surprising day, at noon, he smells danger in the Georgian Islands subsiding beaches. He immediately heads to the former X-Mansion and finds that a masked intruder is going through some confidential documentaries and files in Professor Charle`s Xavier`s Former Workplace. He battles the masked man and in rage, the masked intruder ferociously jabs Wolverine to the ground; violently having an impact of Logan. The masked intruder exploits himself, revealing to be Peter Parker and two other people join in; Nick Fury and Agent Phil Coulson. When the three of them explain about starting a Watchdogs Campaign and why, Wolverine immediately rejects and tries to go out, only to be blocked by Peter, who deduces that something wrong is happening with Logan. Peter persuades Logan to confess what`s bugging him and as does so, Logan, he literally regrets it now. When Logan creates a revealation that Sabretooth is looking for his Feral Claws in the X-Mansion and has secretly assembled a squadron of four mutants with him, Sabretooth, Force, Crusher, Anhilator, Peak-Strong and Iron Hunter, creating the Mutant Ultimate Corporation. When, Spider-Man agrees to help him out defend the X-Mansion which was all of Jame`s possessions and responsibilities right now, Spider-Man and Wolverine go on a manhunt against the MUC. It is to their intimidacy and unfortunate luck that Force has almost destroyed the Mansion but thanks to Fury and Coulson, Force was down. Wolverine in utter madness goes on a killing streak against the MUC. Killing every last one of them except, Sabretooth who escaped for Spidey; who did not let Wolverine kill as it was not ethical. Wolverine for the first time in his life, cries in front of his allies about the Mansion being destroyed and the Feral Claws being stolen. When Peter realizes, he can`t trap James forever, he permits Logan to kill Victor which is to the astonishment of Logan and also Coulson and Fury. Logan thanks Peter and before burning the X-Mansion to throw away his old memories and make it as a funeral, he leaves the islands and goes for a manhunt on Sabretooth. Apparently, three months after searching in Asia, he finds Victor Creed in Japan and both of them have an abridged and unshown and violently brutal and gory fight and at the end, Wolverine is successfull to diminish Sabretooth. Approximately, four days later, Wolverine joins the Watchdogs as a contracted member of the squadron. Powers and Abilities *'Mutant Physiology: Wolverine is a mutant who has been given an unbreakable skeleton from Weapon X Program and augmented by Apocalypse. *'Superhumanly Acute Senses:' Wolverine possesses superhumanly acute senses that are comparable to those of certain animals. He can see at far greater distances, with perfect clarity, than an ordinary human. He retains this same level of clarity even in near total darkness. His hearing is enhanced in a similar manner, allowing him to detect sounds ordinary humans couldn't hear at a greater distances, enough to hear a teardrop in another room that have thick walls with enough focus. He is able to recognize people and objects by scent, even if they are well hidden. He can track a target by scent, even if the scent has been greatly eroded by time and weather factors, with an extraordinary degree of success. Wolverine can also use his keen sense of smell to detect lies due to chemical changes within a person's scent. These senses stem from, at least partially, his constant cellular regeneration, as are his enhanced physical capabilities.Adamantium Poisoning Immunity: After having his Regenerative Healing Factor stripped by a virus, Beast synthesizes a drug to counteract the Adamantium poisoning in Logan's system to keep him from dying. **'Superhuman Strength:' His natural strength is augmented by the demand placed on his musculature due to the presence of over 50kg/100 pounds of Adamantium bonded to his skeleton, which also removes the natural limitations of the human skeletal structure by allowing him to lift weights that would damage a human skeleton. Wolverine has been depicted with sufficient strength to break steel chains,4748 support the weight of a dozen men with one arm49 and lift the 450kg/955 lb Ursa Major over his head before tossing him across a room.50 Wolverine's strength is enough to allow him to press just about 2 tons. **'Insulated Weather Adaptation:' Wolverine's body is highly resistant to certain elemental extremes, particularly cold, to the extent that he can sleep nude in subarctic conditions with no apparent injury. **'Animal Empathy:' Wolverine has the ability to sense the emotional state of animals on a basic level such as fear, anger, happiness or pain. He can even communicate with them to make the animal aware of his actions and or his intent. **'Bone Claws:' Wolverine's skeleton includes six retractable 12-inch long bone claws, three in each arm, that are housed beneath the skin and muscle of his forearms. Wolverine can, at will, release these slightly curved claws through his skin between the knuckles on each hand. The skin between the knuckles tears and bleeds, but the blood loss is quickly halted by his healing factor. Wolverine can unsheathe any number of his claws at once, although he must keep his wrists straight at the moment his claws pass from his forearms into his hands. When unsheathed, the claws are entirely within his forearms, allowing him to bend his wrists when they are extended. The claws are made of bone, unlike the claws of normal mammals which are made of keratin, and were originally believed to be bionic adamantium implants. Like his son Daken, the bone claws are sharp and dense enough to slice through substances as durable as most metals, wood, and stone. **'Super Condition:' Wolverine's healing factor also affects a number of his physical attributes by increasing them to superhuman levels. ***'Superhuman Strength:' Wolverine's mutant healing factor enables him to push his muscles beyond the natural limits of the human body without injury, granting him some degree of superhuman strength. ***'Superhuman Stamina:' Wolverine's mutant healing factor grants him high immunity against lactic acid and other fatigue toxins generated by his muscles during physical activity. Wolverine can sustain himself at peak capacity for several days. Wolverine has shown himself capable of fighting Arkady Rossovich (Omega Red) for over 24 hours, despite regular exposure to Omega Red's death spores.[59] His lung capacity is at peak human level enabling him to hold breath for 6 minutes under water, making his lungs as healthy as human's lungs can get. And when his lungs stop working，he can maintain his life by cutaneous respiration （It can only maintain his basic life activities). ***'Superhuman Durability:' Wolverine possess superhuman durability. This is mostly because of his healing abilities and Adamantium Skeleton, which redistributes the force of blows dealt against. He has taken blows from Spider-Man on multiple occasions showing less than minimal discomfort, as well from a host of other much stronger characters such as Wonder-Man, Thor, Hulk, Thing, Skaar, Sebastian Shaw, and Kid Gladiator, who also had the advantage of have spiked knuckles. However, even without his Adamantium Skeleton, Wolverine does display a degree of superhuman durability. For example, he was hit by a jeep, and was unharmed. This is partially due to the fact that his skeleton, even without the Adamantium metal, is superhumanly durable. ***'Superhuman Speed:' Wolverine is able to move at low level superhuman speeds. He has attacked faster than the eye could follow and even Spider-Man briefly thought Wolverine was faster than he was in their first fight. His combat speed seems more enhanced then anything else, as he has frequently kept up with Spider-Man in combat, and blitzed people before they pull their trigger fingers. ***'Superhuman Agility:' Wolverine's agility, balance and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels far beyond the natural physical limits and capabilities of the finest human specimen. Wolverine's agility is sufficient to allow him to dodge multiple bullets. Other times, able to jump extremely high and evade several yards. ***'Superhuman Reflexes:' Wolverine's reflexes are similarly enhanced, they are also superior to those possessed by the finest human specimen and are equal to the likes of Steve Rogers' (Captain America) due to his superhumanly acute senses, although most of the time he relies highly on his regenerative healing factor. ***'Master Tactician': Though seemingly brutish, Wolverine is highly intelligent. When Forge monitored Wolverine's vitals during a Danger Room training session, he reported Logan's physical and mental state as "equivalent to an Olympic-level gymnast performing a Gold-medal-winning routine whilst simultaneously beating four chess computers in his head",[61] which gives something of an idea of the level of sophistication and tactical processing Logan is capable of utilizing while in combat. He remembers Ogun teaching him Sun Tzu's The Art of War. Master Martial Artist: Due to his extensive training as a soldier, a CIA operative, a samurai and a member of the X-Men, Logan is an exceptional martial artist, with expertise in Japanese martial arts, and has mastered 15 forms of martial arts. His extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability makes him one of the finest combatants on Earth. He was able to keep up with both the Black Panther and the Iron Fist,[62] both expert martial artists. He has also defeated various hand-to-hand experts without using his claws. He even has taught the Black Widow, Rogue, Storm, Colossus, Primal, Sunspot, Armor, Jubilee, and Shadowcat in hand-to-hand combat. Expert Marksman: He is an expert marksman skilled in throwing weapons and firearms, but operates more efficiently without them. *'Expert Swordsman:' Logan is proficient in Japanese sword fighting having studied under Ogun. *'Skilled Acrobat:' He is skilled in gymnastics, acrobatics and aerials, but is not on the same scale as other fighters such as Captain America and Daredevil. *'Advanced Covert Ops Expert': Due to his experience traveling the world and working for various government agencies, Wolverine is also a trained expert in multiple types of weapons, vehicles, computer systems, explosives, and assassination techniques. In the Weapon X comic he said: I can put six shots into a quarter... an' get change for the gum-machine. Skilled Mechanic: Along with Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler), Wolverine has also been the mechanic of the X-Men's Blackbird jet for a long time. Multi-lingual: A polyglot; Wolverine is fluent in many languages including English, Arabic, Japanese, Russian, Chinese, Cheyenne, Lakota, and Spanish; he has some knowledge of French, German, Thai, Vietnamese, Farsi and Portuguese. Ogun taught him Japanese ideograms. With his increased lifespan and journeys across the globe, he has been able to amass an intimate knowledge of many foreign customs and cultures. Once he saw a kabuki play of The 47 Ronin (Genroku Ch?shingura) and remarked how it was one of the finest kabuki troupes he had seen. His exploits have further endowed him with vast awareness of literature and philosophy. James_Howlett_(Earth-616)_DR_Training_Master_Tactician_Explanation.jpg|Wolverine showing off his master tactician, marksman, assasination skills, sans his mutantine abilities. Wolverine606.jpg|Old Man Logan showing off his adamantium claws. Wolverine Pumbled HV.jpg|Wolverine resisting a 10 ft fall impact punch from Hulk just right after he is stabbed by eight samurai katanas and thrown off a 32 feet building. Wolverine Slices Deadpool Gun HV.jpg|Wolverine`s Professional, ahem, Marksman abilities. He targets someone from the further and he successfully opens his pants! Weaknesses *'Vulnerable Senses:' Wolverine's only other "weakness" is the fact that his heightened senses can be taken advantage of. For instance, when he was fighting the Bruce Banner (Hulk), he was nearly killed by the Hulk's thunder claps due to his heightened sense of hearing.[64] *'Decapitation/Severe Spinal Damage:' Professor X once stated that Wolverine could be killed if his head becomes separated from his body, causing his brain to be unable to send signals to the section(s) of his body that needs healing. Because of the addition of his adamantium-laced skeleton, however, the idea seems very unlikely.[65] *'Adamantium-related weaknesses:' **''Adamantium Allotropes:'' Adamantium has thirteen different allotropes (variants) that are very unstable compared to adamantium because of their different molecular configurations and thus physical properties. Some have caused Wolverine to become dizzy or weak just by being in close contact with these adamantium specimens. *'Reduced Buoyancy:' The addition of nearly 100 pounds of Adamantium to his body makes it more difficult for Wolverine to swim. Namor stated that Wolverine is the worst swimmer which is later confirmed by Logan. Paraphernalia *'Adamantium Laced Skeleton:' Not part of Wolverine's natural mutant attributes, Wolverine's entire skeleton, including his bone claws, are laced with the rare, artificial, and virtually indestructible alloy known as adamantium or True Adamantium. As a result, Wolverine's bones are virtually unbreakable. The presence of the Adamantium has further enhanced the already razor sharp edge of Wolverine's bone claws. Aside from being practically indestructible, the claws are capable of cutting any solid material, with the known exception of True Adamantium and Vibranium (Captain America's Shield). However, Wolverine's ability to slice completely through a substance depends upon the thickness of the substance and the amount of force he can exert. The Adamantium also weights his blows, dramatically increasing the effectiveness of his punches and kicks. *'Adamantium Beta:' The only known occurrence of Adamantium Beta was during the Weapon X Project. By the second part of the procedure when they laced his bones with Adamantium there was a reaction with his healing factor that bonded metal and bone. As a result the Adamantium "heals" just as his bones do. *'Ablation Armor:' Due to the recent (and most likely permanent) loss of his healing factor, Wolverine has now donned an armor that can "withstand a nuclear reactor."[38] The armor was developed by Spider-Man. Transportation Various Motorcycles. ( Avengers' Quinjet and X-Men Blackbird and X-Men Dove, formerly Gateway, X-Men Stratojet, Professor Xavier's Rolls Royce.) (formerly.) Power Grids, Levels and Status Trivia *Work in adamantium bonding was also done by American scientist Dr. Ronald Rankin, whose son Calvin would, years later, develop superhuman powers and become known as the Mimic. Whether or not Rankin was directly involved in the experiment upon Logan is unknown. Years later, upon being confronted by his fellow X-Man Warren Worthington (Archangel), after the latter has been surgically altered by the immortal mutant Apocalypse, Logan sensed something "familiar---pain" in Archangel's scent, suggesting that technology created by Apocalypse was also involved in Logan's own transformation; curiously, Logan sensed no such familiarity when visiting a lair of Apocalypse himself, and a later allegation that Apocalypse was directly responsible for Wolverine's transformation appears to be misinformation. At this time the Weapon X Program is supposedly a joint US/Canadian operation, although some evidence indicates that it is being manipulated by an outside source, apparently the same individual who chose Logan as a subject. **Wolverine was rumored to originally intended to be a real wolverine, artificially evolved by the Herbert Wyndham (High Evolutionary). However, in 1976, Marvel rushed the character Jessica Drew (Spider-Woman) into publication, and unable to come up with an origin in such a short time, used the origin they'd put aside for Wolverine (with the animal changed to a spider, obviously). This left Wolverine without an origin story for a number of years. The idea was later thrown out with the creators saying "we are interested in stories about humans, not evolved animals." **Nick Fury stated that in a perfect world, Wolverine would be a level ten S.H.I.E.L.D. agent.4573 **Logan might have suffered Post-traumatic stress disorder. Category:Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Male Characters Category:Height Category:Brown Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Claws Category:Living Characters Category:Canadian Category:Apocalypse Universe Category:DuttPanda Category:Mutants Category:Adventurers Category:Mercenaries Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Agility Category:Super Reflexes Category:Super Senses Category:Weapons Experts Category:X-Men Category:Thermal Resistance Category:Watchdogs Category:Brotherhood of Evil Mutants members Category:Good Characters Category:Hunting/Tracking